Ella's and Char's view of Ella Enchanted
by ant1227
Summary: This has both Ella AND Char's point of view in it
1. Prologue

All rights belong to Gail Carson Levine while Char's point of view, some scenes are entirely my own while others I edited but I can take no credit for some characters. [ Such as Char and Ella though I wish I could.]

Ella Enchanted in Char and Ella's point of view.[Switches back and forth as the story unwinds. Prologue in my point of view] Starts when Char is born then Ella is born.

- Prologue -

"I shall name him Charmont, Prince Charmont, it has a lovely ring to it doesn't it?" Queen Daria asked a midwife standing nearby. "Yes your Majesty a good nickname for him would be Char, " replied the midwife. Queen Daria looked at her son and announced to the world, " Prince Char it is then."

- Almost 3 Years Later -

"Hello Eleanor," said Lady Eleanor to the screaming baby she was holding. Mandy said suddenly,"Lady, I believe a good nickname would be Ella." "Ella has a nice ring to it, Ella it is then," Lady Eleanor replied. Suddenly the room smelled of lilacs, "Lucinda" screamed Mandy and Lady Eleanor in unison, Ella cried harder. Lucinda stepped forward and said " I can not think of a gift for the child while she is crying so loudly." Shaking her head sympathetically at Lady Eleanor, the fairy touched Ella's nose and said,"My gift is obedience. Ella will always be obedient. Now stop crying, child." Ella stopped crying.

Lady Eleanor and Mandy were horrified. Mandy tried to tell Lucinda how it would be terrible in the future her freckles standing out a bit sharper than usual, her gray hair in disarray, and her double chin shaking with anger. "But Lucinda," Lady Eleanor would start still and intense, her brown curls damp from from labor, and all the laughter gone from her eyes. Lucinda would cut her off saying, "No need to thank me," and disappear taking the fragrance of lilacs with her. -


	2. Chapter 1

- Chapter One -

I was five when I found out I was cursed with obedience. It was during my birthday party when Mandy dropped a plate of cake in front of me and said,"Eat.". The first slice was delicious and I finished it happily. When it was gone Mandy cut another. That one was harder. When it was gone, no one gave me any more, but I knew I had to keep eating. I moved my fork toward the cake itself.

"Ella, what are you doing?" asked Mother

"Little piggy. " Mandy laughed. " It's her birthday, Lady. Let her have as much as she wants." She put another slice on my plate.

I felt sick and frightened. Why couldn't I stop eating?

Swallowing was a struggle. Each bite bite weighed on my tongue and felt like a sticky mass of glue as I fought to get it down. I started crying as I ate.

Mother realized first. " Stop eating, Ella," she commanded.

I stopped. I realized anyone could control me with a simple command such as " Put on a coat,". Wishes and requests had no effect I could ignore " I wish you would put on a coat,". But against an order I had no power.

I heard Mother say that Lady Eleanor's daughter's birthday was today. I wondered who she was and if I had ever met her before. Because, as a young prince I was not allowed to have friends without Father approving.


	3. Chapter 2

- Chapter Two -

When I was eight, I had a friend, Pamela, the daughter of one of the servants. One day she and I were in the kitchen watching Mandy make dinner. When Mandy sent me to the pantry for more yeast, I returned with very little. She sent me back with more precise instructions, which I followed exactly while still managing to thwart her true wishes.

Later, when Pamela and I retired to the garden to eat the leftover biscuits, she asked why I hadn't done what Mandy wanted straight off. "I hate it when she's bossy," I answered " I always abide by my elders," she replied smugly.  
" That's because you don't have to," I replied smugly. " I have to or father will slap me," she retorted. " It's not the same as for me. I'm under a spell." I enjoyed the prominence of the words. Spells were rare. Lucinda was the only fairy rash enough to cast them on people.

" Like Sleeping Beauty?"

" Except I won't have to sleep a hundred years."

" Whats' your spell?

I told her.

"If anybody gives you an order, you have to obey? Including me?

I nodded.

"Can I try it?"

"No." I hadn't anticipated this. I changed the subject. " I'll race you to the gate."

" Okay, but I command you to lose the race." '

" Then I don't want to race."

" I command you to race, and I command you to lose."

We raced. I lost.

We picked berries. I had to give Pamela the sweetest, ripest ones. We played princesses and ogres. I had to be the ogre.

An hour after my confession, I punched her. She screamed, and blood poured from her nose.

Our friendship ended that day. Mother found Pamela's mother a job far from the city of Frell.

After punishing me for using my fist, Mother issued one of her infrequent commands: to never tell anyone about the curse. But I wouldn't have anyway. I had learned caution.

I was ten when Father and I went in the streets of Frell when a man pelted him with an overripe tomato. While he wiped off his clothes, my father spoke kindly to the man and ended by resolving his grievance. Afterwards, I asked Father why the man hadn't been punished. Father told me I'd understand by the time I became king, I said I didn't want to be king if people threw tomatoes at me. I said it seemed like a thankless task.

Hey please review. Oh yeah call me ant. If you don't review I will get my review monster to make you!

Review monster: Grrrrr REVIEW! Reviews taste good!

No eating the reviews until after I read them! I can never trust monsters these days


	4. Chapter 3

- Chapter Three -

I could see his mouth moving but I wasn't listening, I've heard it so many times. I look around to see if anything catches my eye. Lady Eleanor was what caught my eye she had something in her hand. Right before Sir Peter crumbled it up I saw it, a blue napkin in the shape of the chancellor's profile with the mouth open and the chin stuck out. It would have looked just like him, if he were a blue napkin. I politely asked father if I could leave the banquet saying I wasn't feeling well. I left dinner just so I could laugh and it felt so good to do so.

"Mandy, do I have to ?"Ella asked hoping Mandy would say no. "Yes Ella, get in there and try to sleep. Lady will be home in a few minutes," replied Mandy knowing I would have to obey. I tried to struggle against the curse but only succeeded in getting a headache. I still couldn't break the curse. I stumbled to bed still throbbing from dropping a whole set of dishes while sliding on ice chips that I had dropped.

Since I had left the banquet early I was hungry but a few hours later. I snuck into the kitchen to find the cook washing dishes and laughing a wonderful laugh. I tried to get to the fridge without disturbing her but she saw me and curtsied," Hello Prince Charmont, if there anything I can do for you? Oh, how I wish she hadn't called me that. " Actually,  
yes. Just call me Char and is it possible I can get something to eat I am qui..." I stopped she was laughing again," I'm not laughing at you Highness, I mean Char but didn't you eat earlier?" she said between chuckles " Yes, but I had to leave the banquet early,". "Well, you a growing boy," she trailed off, "How would leftover lamb sound?" "Mmmm, delicious," I replied politely.

While she prepared my food I tried to make a conversation. I asked her," What is your name?" She replied trying not to sound annoyed," What is it to you Prince I mean Char?". "I would like to know the staffs' names before I become King,"  
surprised that she was bold enough to talk that way to royalty. "Well, my name is Rosanne, but you may call me Rosa," Rosa told me. " Well, Rosa would you care to tell me why you were laughing as I walked in earlier?" I inquired. " Well, Char would you to tell me why you left dinner early while I wash dishes?" Rosa asked. "Okay, but I have to help with dishes I am the reason you stopped washing them earlier." I replied.

"Fine by me, now tell me why you left dinner early."

I told her.

"Okay, now tell me why were you laughing earlier," I commanded while drying a plate.

"I was out shopping earlier for food earlier today and I ran into Lady Eleanor's cook Mandy. She was shopping for more tableware. When I asked her why she said a lot of the dishes broke. When I asked her how she said they were dropped. When I asked her who dropped them she said Lady Eleanor's daughter, Ella dropped them.

" Dropped them? How? She's not that clumsy footed is she?"

"Mandy said she slipped on ice."

"How did ice get on the floor?"

"It was dropped also."

" By whom was it dropped?"

" Ella dropped the ice and then slipped on it."

" I can see now why you were laughing now. Goodnight, Rosa."

"Goodnight, Char. You are welcome to the kitchens when ever you feel like coming."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ella

When I was almost fifteen, Mother and I both caught cold. Mandy made curing soup fairy dust in it. It was delicious but we both hated see the floating powdery dust.

I drank the soup with the dust in it since Mandy told me to. I noticed Mother was not drinking her soup and she said she would wait for hers to cool. After Mandy left she scooped the dust out with her spoon while she was eating and placed it back in the empty bowl when she was finished.

The next day I was better and and Mother was much worse. To make her feel better I read her fairy-tales and she laughed. But the laugh turned into a cough.

Before I was sent out out of the room, Mother said to me" Goodnight, I love you precious." Those were the last words she ever said to me.

As I left, I heard her last words to Mandy," I'm not very sick don't send for Sir Peter."

Char

Mother had caught wind that Lady Eleanor was sick. She wanted to visit but Father and I stopped her saying," It may be contagious. It would not be good for you to catch what she has. You may see her after she gets better. From what I've heard from the physicians that Lady Eleanor would probably never get better.

Ella

When I woke up, I checked on Mother her face was pale and she had a look as if she were dreaming. I began to run to the old palace, knowing no one would be there. I went straight to the candle grove. I had a wish and a bargain. My bargain was that if Mother got better quick I would try to stop being so clumsy and stop teasing Mandy so much. I never bargained for Mother's life because I didn't believe that she was in the danger of dying.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ella

Today was Mother's funeral and I was to close the casket, just thinking about closing her in a box forever made me want to cry. " Come Eleanor," Father said from the carriage. I didn't feel like correcting him so I got in without saying a word on the entire ride to the old palace.

Char

Mother said I was to go to the funeral with her since Father was busy on a trip. She also said I was to meet people my age although I doubted I would like anyone there.

Ella

I had heard it all and none of it sounded like he was describing Mother even though most of the speech was about giving allegiance to Kyrria and it's rulers Prince Charmont, King Jerrod and the rest of the royal family. To make things worse I was sitting beside Father.  
The funeral service sounded familiar oddly like the banquet but a few months before. Now it was time for Eleanor's daughter to close the casket. She glanced at her mother closed the casket and sobbed. Her father pulled her to his chest to comfort her and whispered something to her, then she was running out the doors. I followed her.

It was time for me to close the casket I tried to close my eyes but my eyes wouldn't close. I saw her dead face it looked nothing like it did when she was alive, then I closed the casket and started crying. Father pulled me into his chest as if to comfort me but was really trying to muffle the sound which he couldn't. He then whispered in my ear, " Leave until you can control yourself. " I ran grateful to get away from Father."

I ran until I came onto a willow tree, a crying tree and I threw myself down not noticing that my palms and knees were stinging. When I finally stop crying, I saw someone outside my tree. I looked at my dress it was muddy and very dirty but there was nothing I could do about it. The curse was tugging at me to go back so I stepped out of the safety of my tree. It was Prince Charmont outside my tree reading a tombstone. I had never been this close to him before. Had he heard me cry?

Char

She ran all the way to the royal graveyard and dove beneath a willow tree. I didn't want to embarrass her so I walked around looking at the tombstone while listening for the crying to stop. Its stopped and I walked over to the tombstone nearest to the tree. I saw her shadow stand and stiffen as if she saw my shadow . She looked herself over for a quick second and stepped out of the willow. She saw who I was and looked as if she would run away but I stopped her by saying,"Cousin of mine," gesturing at the tombstone, "Never liked him. I liked your mother. What an imbecile I was reminding her of why she was on the ground crying begin with. I began walking back to the castle she walked to only close enough for a carriage and a horseback rider to to pass between side by side, I stepped closer to her. I had forgot my manners, " You can call me Char. Everyone does." She jumped a little as if I had startled her. I didn't mean to startle her! "My Father calls me Char too." She jumped again. I heard he mumble something that sounded like thank you. "Thank You, Char," I corrected probably sounding like an idiot.

We walked in silence for a little while then I tried to continue the conversation, just to hear her voice. I told her the story of the banquet which her mother folded the napkin to look like the High Chancellor. I was talking about her mother again! I stopped talking and afraid that I might mention her mother again. Halfway back to the palace she startled me saying,"Where did everyone go?" We both stopped walking.

"They all left before I came to find you," I lied. " Did you want them to wait?"

" No, I didn't want any of them to stay. Father could had gone too."

" I know all about you." We started walking again.

She stopped walking, I stopped. Looking terrified she asked," You do. How could you?"

Trying to make it sound as casual as possible I said, "Your cook, Mandy and our cook, Rosa meet in the market. Do you know much about me?"

She looked relieved. " No. What do you know about me?"

"Once you imitated your servant to his face, and he didn't know whether he was the servant or you also drop things and trip over things. You once broke a whole set of dishes."

"I slipped on ice!"

"Ice you spilled before you slipped on them." I laughed I couldn't help it, it was funny.

"An accident." she was trying to smile after crying.

"Do you

We reached her father, who bowed and said "Thank you Highness for accompanying my daughter." I wanted to order him to call me Char but he was only being polite. I bowed. He turned to his daughter," Come Eleanor."

"Ella. I'm Ella."

He bowed again to me before responding to his daughter, "Ella then. Come, Ella."

I walked over to the carriage with them. I then tried to hand Ella in grabbing for her elbow but ending up with the middle of her arm. Once she was in I closed the door. A long ripping sound punctured the silence. I knew what had ripped already but looked at the helm of her skirt poking through the carriage doors. I began laughing. She looked through the window, I stopped laughing. The carriage began moving and the ripped skirt began flying like the Kyrrian flag.

Ella

He most likely had heard me cry. He noticed I had stepped out and gestured at the tombstone " Cousin of mine, never liked him. I liked your mother." I looked him over, he was much taller than me, and he had a cute sprinkling of freckles across his nose. He began walking toward the tomb. Was I supposed to go with him? I did but kept enough space between us for a carriage and a rider on horseback to pass through side by side. He moved closer to me. I noticed that he had cried too.

Scaring me a bit for I had expected the walk back to be a silent one he said," You can call me Char. Everyone does". I continued not to talk until I knew my voice would not break because of all the crying." My father calls me Char to," he said to break the silence.

To be polite I mumbled," Thank you."

"Thank you, Char. You're mother used to make me laugh. "

He told me the story of the banquet. I already knew everything but the ending which I listened to. "I had to leave without dinner just so I could go outside and laugh.

I startled him by saying, " Where did everyone go?" We stopped walking.

" They all left before I came to find you. Did you want to wait?" I could tell he was lying about when they left but he looked worried.

" No. Father could had gone too."

"I know all about you." We began to walk again.

He did, was I being spied on all the time? Did he know about the curse? "You do. How could you?

"Your cook, Mandy and our cook, Rosa meet in the market. Do you know much about me?"

That sounded legit. " No. What do you know about me?"

"Once you imitated your servant to his face, and he didn't know whether he was the servant or you also drop things and trip over things. You once broke a whole set of dishes."

"I slipped on ice!"

"Ice you spilled before you slipped on them." He laughed as if at a good joke.

"An accident." I was smiling but it was trembling because I had cried so much.

We reached Father, who bowed and said "Thank you Highness for accompanying my daughter." Char returned the bow.

"Ella. I'm Ella."

He bowed again to Char before responding to me, "Ella then. Come, Ella."

I walked over to the carriage with father and tried unsuccessfully to get in. Prince Charmont came to my rescue by grabbing the middle of my arm. He closed the door and a loud rip was heard by all who was near. I looked down at the helm of my dress, knowing it would never be made even again. I looked out the window, Prince Charmont was laughing. The carriage began to move. I moved away from Father, he didn't notice.

A fine affair. All of Frell came, anyone who counts anyway.

How could Mother's funeral be fine? " It wasn't fine. It was horrible."

" The prince was friendly to you.'

"He liked Mother."

Your mother was beautiful. I'm sorry she's dead."

End of chapter 5

me: That's my longest chapter yet! {Feels proud at herself}. Review please!

RM:Yeah, review monsters like me are dieing because people aren't reviewing. I feel sick of hunger.

me:Don't let Review Monster die! Other than the fact that he's an annoying thing that always gets on my nerves, he's my friend.

RM: Awwww thanks, hey!

me:First to review will get to be the blond girl that Char seems to like before Lela!

RM: Now, your bribing them!

me: Am not!

Rm: Is too!

me: Am not!

RM:Is too!

me: Well I had better go before this thing gets out of hand.

{Yells at Review Monster} Am not!

{To you} Well bye for now updates later! Review!


End file.
